


Stranger in a bar

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Steal with me a kiss [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: One night, a stranger walks into a bar...





	Stranger in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be appreciated. Enjoy. :-)

The smoke stings your eyes and the loud music hurts your ears.

You attempt to hide your frown but to no avail. Your friend notices it anyway, stopping her chatter about… you don't know what, you've stopped paying attention like ages ago and instead chose to dwell on your miserable thoughts.

Which you've certainly got plenty of.

“Come on, Y/N, aren't you having fun?” your best friend pouts. You roll your eyes, shouting so that she can hear you.

“No!”

“Why not?” she continues, drinking her beer. You grimace at the sight of it. Maybe if you actually drank, you might find going to bars enjoyable. Or at least tolerable.

Right now it's a frickin' nightmare.

“I don't know,” you evade her question. The truth is you know the answer all too well. Your ex used to take you to bars so this place brings out some memories you'd prefer to just erase and be done with them.

“Maybe you need a man,” she giggles.

“I don't think so,” you reply resolutely. You are so not having this conversation right now! Not in a shady bar in the middle of Manhattan, surrounded by drunken people, smokers and other… well, people in general.

Let's just say you're not exactly a _people person_.

“Come on!” you wince when she shouts inside your ear. “They're not that bad. I bet you could find a decent lover right now in this bar!”

“Yeah, no,” you reply immediately. “This place is filled with losers. I wouldn't even speak with them, let alone kiss them or do anything else with them,” you shake at the thought.

And then watch your friend's eyes lightening up.

Oh dear.

“I want to make a bet,” she says.

“What kind of a bet?” you say warily, eyeing the exit. If things get too bad, you could always make a beeline for it. Luckily for you, your friend might not even remember it tomorrow considering how much alcohol she usually drinks on your night out.

“Hm,” she puts her finger to her lips, looking way too devious, “I bet you won't kiss the first man who walks into this bar.”

“Ew,” you grimace. “Are you kidding me? What if it was some old creep? I won't do it.”

“Not even for…” she opens her wallet, “fifty bucks?”

You stare at the note longingly. The truth is, you don't have that much money and fifty dollars is quite a lot for you. Still, you wouldn't kiss a complete stranger just for a couple bucks, would you?

You start saying no and then you remember you still have to pay your rent and there is a considerable lack of money on your bank account right now.

“Alright,” you say reluctantly. “If you give me the money I promise I will kiss the first guy who walks inside. God, you're such a kid sometimes.”

“Maybe,” she agrees to your surprise. “And you're sometimes so boring and adult. We make a good pair, don't we?”

“I guess so,” you admit, still reluctant. “Alright, let's just watch the door before I change my mind and run away.”

“Yay!” your friend whistles, laughing like crazy.

You roll your eyes again and turn towards the door, waiting, biting your nails in unpleasant anticipation.

This is going to be so embarrassing. What if some pervert walks in and decides to bother you after you've kissed him?

Or even worse… what if your ex chooses to go into this bar this very moment?

You wouldn't survive going near him, let alone kissing him again.

Your grim thoughts are interrupted when your friend grabs your wrist, pointing towards the door. “Look! Someone's coming!”

You leave your chair and go to the door (all the while listening to your friend cheering), hoping that this will be over soon.

The person comes in and yeah, it's definitely a man. You cannot really see his face or body because it's raining outside and he's wearing long jeans and a loose jacket and there's a hood over his head… and are these sunglasses? Who the hell wears sunglasses at 10pm and while it's raining outside?

 _This dude is weird_ , you think and almost back out but… the rent!

So you step closer and pray that he doesn't hit you.

“Ehm…” you clear your throat, stopping him in his tracks. He looks at you (at least you guess he's looking at you, his sunglasses are really dark) and smirks.

“Well hello, gorgeous. Have we met?”

You forget what you wanted to say for a moment. His voice is like a liquid satin… and it sounds familiar.

Have you actually met this guy? You think you would have remembered someone like that but who knows?

He coughs a little and you snap out of your daze, gazing back at him. Yeah, the kiss. Fifty dollars. Right.

He freezes in surprise when you step closer and put your hands around his neck. “I'm really sorry about this,” you apologize.

And then you kiss him.

The first thing you notice is that his lips are ridiculously warm despite him being out in the rain just a few minutes ago.

Then you realize you've pressed indecently close to him.

And finally you notice he's actually kissing you back. And he's really good at it.

Your tongues touch and you moan a little because what the hell? This is the best kiss you've ever had and you don't even know this guy!

That thought is enough for you to snap you out of this. You pull back, staring at him and you're pretty certain your eyes are wide and you must surely be blushing.

“What…?” he begins to say but you don't wait for him to finish. You run through the door and down the street, right to your apartment which is fortunately only three blocks away. The cold rain immediately attacks your skin and you groan in frustration when you realize you've left your jacket in the bar.

But there's no way in hell you're going to go back. At least you have your keys and phone in your pocket.

When you arrive home, you're soaking wet, shivering, cold and tired. But you can still feel the touch of the man's warm lips on yours.

You lean against the door, trying to erase the memory from your head… and you fail miserably.

What the hell have you just done?

***

The next morning is cold and cruel.

You wake up in your bed, feeling even more tired than last night. The truth is, you’ve been haunted by nightmares all night.

Well… sort of nightmares. The mysterious stranger kept kissing you and it felt really good.

Maybe your friend is right. Maybe you need to find a guy.

Speaking of your friend…

You grab your phone, dialing her number. It doesn’t take her long to answer and she even doesn’t sound like she's having a hangover. Lucky bitch.

“Hey,” you stop the tirade of words which is certain to follow, “do you have my jacket? I left it in the bar last night.”

You grimace when she complains about you leaving her behind.

“Well it's your fault!” you say, almost wishing that she was here and you could point your finger accusingly at her. “You're the one who came up with the stupid bet.” You rub your forehead, feeling the headache starting setting in. “Look, let's just forget last night, okay? Could you bring me my jacket, please? And you can keep the damn fifty bucks.”

There's a sound of a car honking outside and you don't catch her answer.

“What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn’t hear you just now.”

“I said I don’t have your jacket,” your friend repeats.

“What?!” you yell. “What did you do with it?”

“I gave it to the guy you kissed.”

“You're unbelievable,” you hiss, barely stopping yourself from banging your head against the wall. “Why would you give my jacket to that dude?”

“Well, he said he wanted to see you again and offered to take your jacket back to you.”

You blanch, biting your lip, your voice suddenly weak. “Are you telling me… that you've given a complete stranger my address?”

Your friend's voice finally starts to sound insecure. “Wasn't I supposed to? It looked like you really were into that kiss.”

“That's not the point!” you hiss, blushing furiously. You hear her snort which only makes you more angry… and embarrassed.

“Oh, so you were into it!”

“Shut up,” you groan, running your fingers through your hair. “Do you realize what you've done? I'm probably going to have to move away now. And I don't exactly swim in money, you know?”

She starts apologizing but is cut off when the doorbell rings. You look at the door numbly, surprised that someone came to see you. Who could it be? You don’t really know that many people in this city and the ones you do wouldn’t come to visit you without calling first.

Then you remember it's probably your landlady coming to grill you about the rent you haven't paid… yet. You're totally going to pay it. Probably.

Maybe.

“Hold on, I'll call you later,” you say bye to your friend, put the phone down and go to open the door, mentally preparing yourself for another round with your highly unpleasant landlady who looks like an evil old witch and even acts that way.

But when you open the door, the reality is even more bizarre.

Tony Stark is standing there.

You stop dead in your tracks, staring at him. You must probably look like a deer caught in the headlights but it's beyond your abilities to care about that right now.

Tony _fucking_ Stark is standing at your door.

You keep staring at him and the silence is stretching up into unpleasant lengths.

Stark is the first one to break it.

“Not that I don't enjoy the view… but can I come in? Please?” he makes the best case of puppy eyes ever and you automatically step aside, letting him in. You're too stunned to even care that you're only in your ridiculously short pajamas and your hair must probably look like a birds' nest.

You follow Stark as he walks into your kitchen, sitting on your chair without asking. He looks around, noticing the cheap furniture.

“Nice apartment.”

That sarcastic compliment is enough to finally wake you up from your stupor. “Ehm… What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?”

“So you know who I am. Good. Oh, and call me Tony,” he says, putting off his sunglasses. “Don't you think we're already on the first name basis considering you've kissed me last night?”

For the third time in less than 24 hours your jaw takes a direct drop to the floor.

Stark is gazing at you, his lips quirking but he's polite enough not to laugh to your (astonished and most likely stupidly looking) face.

“That was you?” you gasp once you're able to speak again. Well, that at least explains why his voice sounded familiar last night. You've never met Tony Stark in person but you've seen him on TV and online often. “Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. I really didn't want to harass you.”

“Hey, hey,” he raises his hands. “Who said anything about harassing?”

“So… you weren't angry?” you ask, a flicker of hope beginning to grow in your chest.

“Hell no!” he says immediately without a trace of doubt in his voice. “Just surprised. It doesn't happen every day… even to me… that a beautiful woman kisses me out of a blue. I mean, you didn't have to run off like that after the kiss that spoiled it at little but still I'm not angry,” you watch him go on and wonder whether he even needs to breathe sometimes.

“Yeah, I'm sorry about running away,” you say. “I guess I was just horrified.”

Something flickers in his dark eyes, something almost looking like hurt but that can't be… right? “That bad, huh?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know I'm a little out of practice but I didn't think I kissed that bad.”

You don't know if you should laugh or begin shouting in frustration. In the end, you just shake your head. “God no! That's not what I meant.”

“Hm…” Stark slips off your chair and goes closer to you, looking very much like a predator stalking its prey now. You swallow, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. “How did you mean it then?”

You stare at his dark eyes and smirking lips, remember your friend's words from last night about finding a man and you just decide to take your chance.

You overcome the distance between the two of you, put your hands on his hips (you think you can hear him gasp in surprise but that can't be, right? There's no way in hell you'd actually have such affect on him) and smile.

“I think you already know.” He doesn't look like he's about to say anything so you go on. “The truth is… I've been alone quite a while and I really didn't even plan to meet someone. Not with all that shit happening in my life right now and my financial problems. I just wanted to be left alone. But then I kissed you because of that stupid bet my friend had suggested. And I really didn't know it was you, I swear. I'm not the type of a girl who chases rich men around. I was already embarrassed when I kissed you because I knew how awkward it must have been for you… but then I realized I actually really liked the kiss, actually it was the best kiss I've ever had and I panicked and I ran away and had dreams about it all night and now I'm…”

His finger lands on your lips, silencing you effectively. You shut up and resist the urge to lick his finger. God, what is wrong with your mind?

His eyes are filled with mirth now and he shakes his head when he says, amused but not unkind: “God, you're even worse at this than I am, aren't you?”

“What… what do you mean?” you ask once he removes his finger.

“I'm saying I really liked the kiss too. And I don't want you to feel embarrassed or bad. And…” he hesitates, his eyes searching your face and now you can clearly see the insecurity in his face and you know you're not imagining it, “I would like to kiss you right now if you don't mind.”

His smile falters when you don't reply immediately and he starts stepping back, away from you. You stop him immediately because how could you possibly refuse such a sweet suggestion?

And you press your lips against his.

It's even better than the first time. He immediately starts returning your kiss and his lips slide down to your neck and it's like he's doing a sensor reading or something because he knows exactly which spot makes you moan and feel light-headed.

When he pulls back, you're both breathless.

“Wow,” you say, and Tony laughs, pressing his forehead against yours and just holding you and it's so sweet you could probably do this all day… if you didn't have to go to work in about twenty minutes.

Which makes you remember something else.

“So…”

“What?”

“My jacket… Did you…?”

“Shit!” he swears, steps back and hits his forehead. “I left it in my car!”

He grins at you when you start laughing, your shoulders shaking.

“Could you get it please? I need to go to work and it's my only jacket.”

“I have a better suggestion. Why don't I drive you to work?”

“Oh no,” you start saying immediately. “I can't ask that of you… That's too much…” you protest but he stops you, taking your hand in his and gently kissing your palm.

“Please,” his eyes are nothing but honest and something warm settles in your chest, “I would really like to do it. And perhaps… would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

This time, you don't hesitate with your answer. “Yes,” you nod. “Yes, I would like that.” You still can't believe this is really happening but if it's just a dream you want to make the most of it.

But then again… not even your mind could possibly come up with the way Tony Stark is looking at you right now. Like you were the eighth wonder of the world.

And considering he still holds your hand and is grinning like an idiot you can only suspect you're probably looking at him in the same way.

You're definitely going to have to thank you friend later.

And you will never complain again when she drags you to the bar.

Maybe.


End file.
